witcherfandomcom_ar-20200216-history
أمور عائلية
|المستوى = 6 |المهمة_السابقة = قصة سيري: ملك الذئاب |المهمة_اللاحقة = اصطياد ساحرة أو سيدات الغابة أو طفل قبيح عد إلى المستنقع الأحدب |أعداء = غارقون الجنين الوحشي (اختياري) أشباح ذئاب (اختياري) |نوع = رئيسية|رمز_البداية = فيلين}} أمور عائلية هي مهمة رئيسية في الفصل الأول من . في هذه المهمة يطلب فيليب سترينجر من جيرالت مساعدته في البحث عن زوجته (آنا) وابنته (تمارا) المفقودتين مقابل معلومات عن مكان سيري. قد تبدو المهمة بسيطة في البداية لكنها طويلة جدًا والتي ستجعل جيرالت يسكتشف في فيلين كثيرًا وسيذهب إلى أوكسينفورت. تفاصيل المهمة تصغير|236x236px|يمين البارون مفاوض صعب ولن يعطي أي معلومة لجيرالت عن سيري حتى يقوم بإيجاد زوجته وابنته. أول محطة لجيرالت هي غرف نومهما. عندما يسمح لك البارون بتفتيش الغرفتين (غرفته و غرفة ابنته)، اتبعه الى الطابق العلوي بينما تستمع إلى نكاته عن ابنته. تفتيش الغرف استخدم حواس الويتشر لايجاد البنود المثيرة للاهتمام في الغرف. للتقدم في المهمة يمكنك تفتيش غرفة البارون فقط ولكن بتفتيش غرفة تمارا تحصل على تفاصيل إضافية. *غرفة البارون *شمعدان خشبي *أزهار نضرة باب المسرد ابنته أولاً، حيث اختفتا بشكل غامض قبل وقت قصير. وعلى الرغم من أن البارون جاب الأرض كلها بحثًا عنهما إلا أنه لم ينجح. بحث جيرالت عن زوجة البارون وابنته أدى به إلى مقابلة الساحر الشاماني المحلي وهو عرّاف و ساحر يعتقد جيرالت بشدة أنه على دراية بالأمور المحلية. أخبر الساحر الشاماني جيرالت بواحدة من الإشاعات الهامة: كان البارون يثمل كثيراً ويتعامل مع عائلته بوحشية وبأسلوب مرعب، كما أن حمل زوجته الأخير انتهى بإجهاض غامض. أظهرت نبوءات العرّاف أن الجنين المُجهض، والذي دون شك قد تم التخلص منه دون إجراءات دفن مناسبة، قد تحوّل إلى وحش خطير: وحش بوتشلينج. الوحش كان قاتلاً وشريرًا ولكن قد يكون بعض الخير لا يزال بداخله. إذا كانت لعنة، فيمكن فكها ومن ثم يتحول الوحش إلى لوبيركين وهو كائن منزلي لطيف يحرس البيت، وقد يقود جيرالت إلى زوجة البارون وابنته. كان قلب جيرالت يجيش بالغضب بينما هو ذاهب لمقابلة البارون. كان مستعدًا أن يجبر البارون على قول الحقيقة بقوة السيف ودفعه للاعتراف بما حدث في تلك الليلة المشؤومة. أي ويتشر في هذه الحالة يصبح أكثر قوة من العادة وهو ما جعله ينهي ما قد أتى لأجله في وقت قصير. اعترف البارون أن زوجته تعرضت للإجهاض بعد إحدى مشاجراتهما المتكررة، ثم هربت هي وابنته إلى كرو بيرش. كما أنه وافق على أن يرشد جيرالت إلى المكان الذي دفن فيه بقايا الطفلة المُجهضة. عندما دقت الساعة منتصف الليل، توجه الرجلان إلى قبر البوتشلينج. | خيار1 = إن قام جيرالت بتحويل الجنين الوحشي إلى لوبيركين | محتوى خيار1 = فور وصول جيرالت والبارون إلى مكان دفن الطفلة المُجهضة، ظهر البوتشلينج بعد وقت قصير. استهجن الوحش ونبح وهدد أن يأخذ شكلاً أكثر وحشية وقسوة، ولكن تمكن الرجلان من إنهاء طقوس التسمية قبل أن ينفذ تهديده. ثم اتبعوا أحد التقاليد القديمة بدفن المخلوق أسفل العتبة لوجود احتمال عودته في أحد الأوقات في شكل لوبيركين وهي روح أليفة حارسة. أمِل جيرالت أن يساعده هذا الشيء في العثور على عائلة البارون. | خيار2 = إن قتل جيرالت الجنين الوحشي | محتوى خيار2 = فور وصول جيرالت والبارون إلى مكان دفن الطفلة، ظهر البوتشلينج بعد وقت قصير. وعندما ظهر قام قاتل الوحوش بذبح الوحش وجمع بعضًا من دمائه - ولكن لم يجمع الدماء كتذكار للنصر ولكن لاستخدامه في أحد الطقوس القديمة التي أمل الويتشر أنها ستمده بالمزيد من المعلومات بشأن مصير زوجة البارون وابنته. | ذيل = لم تهرب زوجة البارون وابنته إلى كرو بيرش دون مساعدة - حيث قدّم لهما أحد الصيادين مساعدة كبيرة. ذهب جيرالت إلى كوخ الصياد وعلم أن أحد المخلوقات الشيطانية قد هاجم السيدتين أثناء رحلتيهما. مزّق الوحش جواد آنا إربًا ثم أخذها إلى الغابات. ثم ذكر الصياد معلومة استقرت في ذهن الويتشر: يبدو أن يدي آنا حملتا علامات غريبة وكأنهما احترقتا بالنار قبل ظهور المخلوق الشيطاني بلحظات معدودة. تُرى ما السبب؟ وما معنى ذلك؟ سيضطر جيرالت للانتظار حتى يجد آنا والتي، إذا كانت مازالت على قيد الحياة، من المؤكد وجودها في مكان ما في مستنقع كروكباك بوج. من جهة أخرى، تمارا ذهبت إلى أوكسينفورت حيث ساعدها الصياد أن تمكث مع أخيه. باح البارون بمعلومة صغيرة أخرى بشأن سيري بعدما سمع ما حدث. أخبر جيرالت بشأن يوم محدد قررت فيها حاشيته إنهاء صيد ناجح وإجراء سباق للخيول. وصل السباق إلى منعطف شديد الانحدار ومن جهة أخرى شن ثعبان باسيليسك هجومًا. هنا توقف البارون مستخدمًا حيلة قديمة في رواية القصص حيث توقف عند أهم نقطة في القصة وقال إنه لن يقص المزيد قبل أن يعثر جيرالت على زوجته. بعد أن أنهى جيرالت دوره في المقايضة وعثر على زوجة البارون وابنته، أنهى لورد كرو بيرش التشويق وأكمل سرد القصة. سرد كيف أُجبرت سيري على استخدام قواها لتنقذ حياة البارون. أثار هذا انتباه وايلد هانت ولم يكن لدى سيري خيار آخر سوى الهرب مرة أخرى - ولكن هذه المرة إلى مدينة نوفيجراد الحرة. وهنا انتهى بحث جيرالت في فيلين. }} الخطوات * اتبع البارون. * استخدم حواس الويتشر للبحث عن الغرفة. * استخدم حواس الويتشر لديك لتكتشف من أين تأتي الرائحة. * تحدث إلى البارون حول ما اكتشفته. * ابحث عن كوخ الساحر الشاماني. * تحدث إلى الساحر الشاماني. * أرشد العنزة إلى الساحر الشاماني. * اقرأ كتب الوحوش وتعرف أكثر على وحوش البوتشلينج. * تحدث إلى البارون. هاتان الخطوتان اختياريتان إن اخترت إنقاذ الإسطبل: * أنقذ عامل الإسطبل والجياد المحبوسين في الإسطبل المحترق. * افتح البوابة الرئيسية للإسطبلات. * اهزم البارون في معركة باليد. * اطلب من البارون أن يرشدك إلى المكان الذي دفن فيه طفلته. * اتبع البارون. إن قتل جيرالت الجنين الوحشي: * اقتل البوتشلينج. * احمِ البارون من الأشباح. * احمِ البارون من الأشباح. * تحدث إلى الساحر الشاماني. * اتبع الساحر الشاماني. * استعد لتأدية الطقس وأشعل النيران. 0/3 * حافظ على النيران مشتعلة حال انطفائها أثناء الطقوس. 0/3 * ابحث عن كوخ الصياد فويتك. إن اختار جيرالت تحويل الجنين الوحشي إلى لوبيركين: * اتبع البارون حتى مدخل القلعة. * احمِ البارون من الأشباح. * استخدم علامة أكسي لتهدئة البوتشلينج. * قم باستدعاء اللوبيركين في موضع دفن البوتشلينج. * اتبع اللوبيركين. * افحص الأحصنة النافقة. * اتبع اللوبيركين. * فتش في كوخ صياد الأسماك. * تحدث إلى البارون حول عائلته. * اعثر على تمارا، ابنة البارون في أوكسينفورت. * تحدث إلى البارون بشأن تمارا. * تحقق من كل الخيوط المتبقية في فيلين واعثر على زوجة البارون. * أخبر البارون بما عرفته عن آنا. أخطاء برمجية ملاحظات مقاطع مصورة اختيارات حسنة= Witcher 3 Family Matters Story & Gameplay Walkthrough 16 PC Witcher 3 Family Matters Turn the Botchling into Lubberkin - Story & Gameplay Walkthrough 20 PC Witcher 3 Family Matters Dea's Spirit Guides Geralt - Story & Gameplay Walkthrough 21 PC The Witcher 3 Finding Tamara, the Bloody Baron's Daughter - Story & Gameplay 37 PC The Witcher 3 Family Matters - Anna's Lover - Story & Gameplay 38 PC The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - PC AR - WT 36 - قصة سيري ملك الذئاب The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - PC AR - WT 37 - مهمة أساسية أمور عائلية - مهمة ثانوية أميرة تتألم The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - PC AR - WT 38 - مهمة أساسية أمور عائلية The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - PC AR - WT 39 - قصة سيري السباق - مهمة أساسية أمور عائلية The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - PC AR - WT 40 - قصة سيري بعيدا عن الظلال - مهمة أساسية أمور عائلية |-|اختيارات شريرة= Witcher 3 - Killing the Baron's Baby & Letting a Man Burn - Evil Choices 14 Witcher 3 - Mysterious Voice Speaks to Geralt through the Pellar - Blood of the Baron's Baby 15 |-|أخرى= Bloody Baron Movie Good and Bad Endings. Full Story (Witcher 3 Geralt in Velen) معرض الصور en:Family Matters ru:Дела семейные it:Affari di famiglia تصنيف:مهمات الويتشر 3 الرئيسية تصنيف:مهمات في فيلين